Blood and Tears
by Nassie
Summary: What if Da Ji could free Orochi and get away with it? What if Orochi, had feeling's for his Vixen? With a long list of What If's .. We see the view of life, lies and losses in the path Orochi.. Da Ji/Orochi in later chapters rated T for language


[A/N] This is my first story... So. Just let me try and knock it out of the park

---

Hop. Skip. Jump.  
Da Ji's movement across the battlefield was like a ballerina dancing on fire.  
The grace was impeccable. Even with thousands of dead, bloody bodies on the field, Da Ji could still spin and twirl like it was a performance with millions watching. There was only one member of the audience she wanted to impress.

Screams of pain and crushing bones brought smiles of glee on Da Ji's beautiful face, the vixen was enjoying the fact that her orbs could crush evrything and for that serpent.  
Da Ji smiled gloriously as her dance came to an end. The dead bodies were overlapping each other and bloodpools drowned each other out.  
"You're _simply_ inferior..." Da Ji murmured to herself.  
As she climbed onto her steed again, she thought of what Orochi would say. Would he praise her? Would he admire her? Would he... _Love_ her?  
Da Ji sighed. The Serpent King would never do that...

As her horse broke into a gallop, Da Ji thought of how she met Orochi. She felt sympathy with him at the time he was prisoned. His pale face and lonely eyes reminded her of the cold world out there. The world _he_ created.  
Da Ji freed him. She could've just done that, yet... Orochi wanted her to stand by him. As the Mystics were informed of Orochi's freedom, Da Ji was appointed as Orochi's strategist and second in command. She giggled slightly. He wanted her..

As Da Ji pondered more of the serpent, she had reached her destination. The castle of Wei. Where the members of the Wei army were being held hostage.  
She grinned. She had taken out every single officer and infantry out there. The castle must have been claimed by the wonderful Lord Orochi..

Da Ji hopped of her horse as the slaves of the Orochi army tooke her horse away. Da Ji skipped to the large castle doors, the endless hallways, until she reached the large, carved door. As she pushed them open with a little force, she saw her Lord's dozing face.. Until she walked in.  
Orochi gave a slight jerk when he saw Da Ji. His attention span now awake.  
At his side, Lu Bu and Dong Zhou both eyed Da Ji. Da Ji became irratated. They were the ones that joined last minute. _She was here first!_

"Da Ji... What news have you brought for me?" Orochi spoke, his monotone voice echoing all over the room.  
Da Ji smiled,"I have wiped out the entire remainings of Wei.. my lord."  
Orochi smirked. His eyes focused on his _'queen'_,"Excellent. For today, we shall rest. Tomorrow.. we shall find one that is worthy to fight me.."  
Da Ji smiled as she pushed past Lu Bu and rested her arms on Orochi's throne,"I'm so tired. Wei has such a large amount of _unworthy_ troops..."  
"Patience Da Ji.. soon, we shall fight one that will not be overpowered by my mught and your beauty," Orochi's dark, haunting voice spoke.  
Da Ji giggled. Even when Orochi said of her beauty, it was not like he loved her the way she did him...

A grunt was heard. Lu Bu rolled his eyes at Orochi and Da Ji.  
"If you're unhappy, leave," Da Ji said sternly. Lu Bu walked away without glancing back,"You're taking advantage of my Lord.. You're lucky Diao Chan is still alive. Ungrateful simpleton!"  
Lu Bu stopped walking and was about to charge at Da Ji. Orochi stood in front of Lu Bu, causing him to collide with Orochi's black hole,"You shall not harm Da Ji. She speaks the truth, if you lay a finger on her... _I shall destroy you_."  
Da Ji's eyes widened,'Would Lord Orochi... _Really_ protect me?'

Dong Zhou snorted and walked away. Not needing the drama coming. Lu Bu followed suit, after regaining his balance.  
It was just Orochi and Da Ji now.  
"Lord Orochi, was that necessary?" The vixen mused. Skipping to her Lord's right side.  
"Of course. No one shall harm you.." The serpent said, sitting back in his throne. "It's because if I die, you think you'll vanish?" There was a pang in Da Ji's heart as she said this. But she needed to know.  
Orochi lifted his head from his hands and stared into Da Ji's eyes. His lonely eyes stared into her empty ones. Making them full.  
"It's not because of that.. Da Ji," Orochi said, still boring into the back of Da Ji's head,"I wouldn't mind if I died. As for the reason.. I want you to live."  
Da Ji's face felt warm. She let herself smile,"My lord.."  
Orochi still stared at nine-tailed vixen, her eyes shined.

It was 'romantic' until a reckless and annoying Keiji walked in,"Yo, Lord Orochi. We've got some news of.."  
"We know. Wu's charging at us," Da Ji said, rolling her eyes.  
"Huh? How'd you know..?"  
"I was there, dumbass."  
Orochi smirked at Da Ji's firmness.  
When this was all over.. Maybe.. Just maybe...

Da Ji and Keiji kept arguing, until loud shrieks and a explosion was heard.

-  
end of chapter one ------------

Hoho.  
So.. Let me know what ya'll think.  
I worked hard here... Not that biting.. but...

Lemme know :D


End file.
